


Adjustments

by wewantashrubbery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewantashrubbery/pseuds/wewantashrubbery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t blind. He was getting ‘vibes’ from them--something had changed in their dynamic.</p><p>In which Cas is back from purgatory and we get snuggly times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for bruceewaynes, who is the best :)

For a while, there was a lot of adjusting. Sam had adjusted to life without his brother, and then a year later he had to get readjusted to life with his brother back, and now he was adjusting again because Castiel was back in their lives.

Which was great. Castiel was like a brother to Sam, and he saw how hurt Dean was by his “death”. Sam had been dealing with his own sorrow at losing a friend, but it was nothing compared to the way Dean was handling it.

Things were different when Castiel got out of purgatory-the third time he’d been brought back to them. Ecstatic wasn’t quite the word he’d put it at; after all, they were dealing with another potential apocalypse on their hands. Their reunion had actually included hugs; he was surprised to see Dean had no problem holding Castiel tightly to the point that Sam had to softly cough before Dean released his grip on the angel.

Castiel was weak from his trip back to earth. Still an angel, but he needed sleep, food, regular showers. Dean was with him every step of the way while Cas got back on his feet and learned some human habits. And Sam noticed their closeness was very different from before.

Outside the gas station, Sam noticed them sharing a burger as they leaned against the Impala. He couldn’t recall the last time Dean let him eat off his plate, but the angel and his brother passed the burger back and forth while talking and bit from the same sides without hesitation.

In the grocery store, Sam saw that they let their hands graze as they walked down the aisle. They argued over pies and the “strangeness of human foods”--not a shocker to Sam--and then settled the argument in hushed tones and with quiet smiles that lasted the whole day. Sam was half convinced they’d been replaced by pod people with the ridiculous grins on their faces.

As they moved from motel to motel on every wild goose chase for the tablet, they always got a room with 2 queens and an extra cot, trading out for the beds. But Sam woke up in the middle of the night and realized the cot was empty and Dean and Castiel were sharing the bed, limbs tangled together. In the morning, Dean was back on the cot and Castiel was alone in the bed, and if Sam hadn’t woken up a few nights later to find them sharing the bed again, he would have passed it off as a hallucination of his sleep-deprived brain.

But he wasn’t blind. He was getting ‘vibes’ from them--something had changed in their dynamic.

So when he walked into the motel room that night, he couldn’t say he was surprised to find Dean and Cas curled up together on the couch.

He considered turning around and leaving --going for a walk somewhere-- but it was 20 degrees outside and he wanted to drink his coffee while surfing the net. Instead he settled for snapping a picture of them on his phone and smirking at his computer screen until they woke up.

Right as Sam was starting on his third cup of coffee, coincidentally meant for Dean, he awoke. He didn’t notice Sam at the table immediately. For a moment, Dean blinked his eyes and pulled Castiel closer to him, arms wrapped around the angel’s waist.

Sam didn’t want to interrupt the adorable pair, but he definitely didn’t wanna see any awkward action between his brother and friend, so he cleared his throat loudly. Dean’s head snapped up and his expression turned to that of a deer in the headlights-- not a look Sam saw often on his brother. But he didn’t untangle himself from Cas.

“Hey,” Dean greeted in a gruff voice.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Sam raised an eyebrow and hid his smug grin. “Looking comfy there.”

Dean flushed but he stayed in place, actually bringing Cas’s sleeping body closer to him in a subconscious movement.

“It helps him sleep,” Dean grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily before returning his arm to its place around Castiel. The angel had his head on Dean’s chest and was quietly snoring- it was the most peaceful expression Sam had seen on Cas since he’d returned from purgatory.

“I know things are different with you and Cas now,” Sam teased. “I have eyes.” 

“Purgatory changed things.” Dean was absently running his hands through Castiel’s hair now.

“I sort of saw it coming all along,” Sam laughed softly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Dean huffed. “I just--it’s new. We’re...adjusting.”

Sam nodded and was ready to tell his brother that he was completely fine with it--and won the pool that no one was around to collect from now--when Cas stirred.

The angel sat up alertly, but he turned from Dean to Sam with sleepy, narrowed eyes. Sam noticed Dean’s pout at his empty arms and he held back a chuckle at his brother’s expense.

“Did I miss something?” Castiel blinked through his sleep gaze, and his hoarse voice with the puppy expression almost made Sam burst into laughter again.

“Sam’s just being an ass,” Dean joked, flashing Castiel a wide smile that made Sam want to leave the room.

“My grace is healing but I’m still feeling a strong craving for burgers,” Cas commented as he ran a hand through his hair. He still had the powerful angel essence that rolled off of him, but he was infinitely more human than when Sam remembered years ago.

“Let’s go grab some burgers then, I’m starving,” Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder as they sat up. “You don’t get any for not getting us coffee,” he pointed at Sam.

Sam smiled, unfazed by the teasing because his brother was wearing the biggest, dopiest grin he had seen on Dean in years. And the goofy expressions didn’t falter for a moment from Dean and Castiel’s faces as they slipped on their coats to head out.

“You guys are sickening,” Sam called out after them as they walked out the door, and he didn’t miss Dean’s deliberate motion of grabbing Castiel’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

This was an adjustment he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a small line, but it was my headcanon that Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Sam all had a pool going for when Dean and Cas were going to realize they were in love with each other. Sam had bet several years, if they survived that long, and unfortunately no one made it to see the end result. Ellen bet it would be the next time Cas risked his life for Dean, Jo bet they’d just end up making out after an argument, and Bobby bet that the idjits would keep it to themselves until they died. Yeah, I made myself cry a bit too, sorry.
> 
> Also apologies for any grammar mistakes as this was not beta'd!


End file.
